


When You're Standing Oh So Near

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gabriel's thighs, Kissing, M/M, Other, rated M to be on the safe side but there's no actual sex sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thing about Heaven, was that you didn’t need miracles. Things happened to be where you needed them, and didn’t happen to be where you didn’t need them. A table, as a surface to place a photograph, that ceased to be when you turned your back and no longer needed it. An office that was only an office when you opened the door. The door, which was only sometimes a door, and usually wasn’t there at all.





	When You're Standing Oh So Near

The thing about Heaven, was that you didn’t need miracles. Things happened to be where you needed them, and didn’t happen to be where you didn’t need them. A table, as a surface to place a photograph, that ceased to be when you turned your back and no longer needed it. An office that was only an office when you opened the door. The door, which was only sometimes a door, and usually wasn’t there at all. Gabriel’s desk, which was modern and streamlined with a glass surface, was only there when Gabriel wanted to sit down at it, in his leather office chair with lumbar support. Gabriel didn’t need lumbar support.

What Gabriel needed, Sandalphon thought, was to be grounded in physicality. Nothing was really _there_, except as a concept, a thought in their minds that a desk should be there, could be there. And Gabriel was always reaching out. He always wanted to touch, but he held himself back. Sandalphon could sense it in the way he moved. 

Did he think he couldn’t have it? Did he think, because he was the boss, the leader, that he couldn’t touch? Sandalphon watched Gabriel through the glass doors of his office and wondered. Gabriel saw him after a few minutes, and smiled, waving him in with a gesture.

“Sandalphon!” Gabriel greeted him eagerly, rising from his chair. His massive hands trailed along the surface of the desk, the desk that was only _sometimes_ there. Maybe it would do Gabriel some good to go to Earth more often. The others might not approve, but Gabriel was practically giddy when he got the ground beneath his feet. Earth was solid. Earth was tangible. You couldn’t jog in Heaven, with the corridors that lead to nowhere and simultaneously everywhere.

“Gabriel. What are you working on?” Sandalphon asked. How did he go about voicing his opinion to Gabriel? It wasn’t that Gabriel wouldn’t listen. On the contrary, Gabriel would take in his words with rapt attention. But it wasn’t quite right, to tell him that he was worried, that he thought Gabriel needed something. Not after that business with that Principality, anyway. 

“Oh, just, signing some forms,” Gabriel shrugged, a smile on his face even as he admitted he wasn’t doing anything important, and that he likely wouldn’t be doing anything important for the foreseeable future. Sandalphon knew all of this, of course. It was no secret.

No, Gabriel didn’t need words right now. And if Sandalphon didn’t want to tell him what he thought, maybe he could show him. He looked to Gabriel, who was standing by his desk, his violet eyes as open and endearing as they ever were. That was the thing--Gabriel was endearing. He was eager and hopeful and hopeless all at the same time.

Sandalphon took a step forward, into Gabriel’s personal space, and looked up at him.  
“Did you want to sit down?” Gabriel asked, confused, but he didn’t back away.

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m content where I am.”

Gabriel’s eyes flicked down to where Sandalphon was reaching out and taking his hands. He gave them a squeeze, and then he backed Gabriel up to the edge of his desk.

“I can’t go back any further,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Ah. But you could sit on the desk.”

Gabriel took the suggestion, sliding backwards until he was seated. Sandalphon noted his full thighs, looking shapely and fuckable underneath the fabric of his suit trousers. 

“This is different. I don’t think I’ve ever sat on my desk before,” he said.

“Not the done thing.”

“Uh, yeah. It isn’t, is it?” Gabriel frowned.

Sandalphon gave his hands another squeeze, this time in comfort. “Do you remember, before we had our physical bodies assigned to us?”

“Well, sure. We had our wings out all the time. That was nice.”

“It was.” But now they had physical bodies in a nonphysical space. It was bound to lead to something. Physical bodies _wanted_, didn’t they? Sandalphon’s certainly did. He’d noticed Gabriel’s large hands, his broad chest, the solidity of him. The way the roundness of his pert arse was hinted at beneath the seat of his trousers. 

“I don’t know if I miss it. I like this body,” Gabriel continued. He kept his hands where they were, held in Sandalphon’s.

“It’s a good body,” Sandalphon agreed. “Nice to look at. Good for touching, too, I’d say.”

“You think so?” Gabriel grinned, as if he’d gotten the best compliment of his life.

“I do.” Sandalphon leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Gabriel’s mouth was pliable, like the rest of him, and he let Sandalphon take the lead as he opened his mouth and let a hint of tongue slip inside.

Gabriel moaned, actually moaned as they kissed. He was so responsive, his lips warm and soft.

It _was_ a good body, but mostly because it was Gabriel’s body, and when Gabriel trembled, Sandalphon could feel his true form tremble as well. He grabbed at Gabriel’s thighs, pushing his fingers against the fullness of them, grasping at them. He wanted Gabriel to really feel him there, to know, beyond a doubt, that in that moment it was the two of them together, that Sandalphon was as solid and real as he was, that they were real and true and undeniably there, in the flesh.

Sandalphon pulled back from the kiss, and saw that Gabriel’s hands were clenched at the edge of the desk, his knuckles white.

“What?” Gabriel said, less of a question, and more of a filler word.

“You can touch back,” Sandalphon said. “Not only now. But whenever you want. If you want to come to me, I’ll touch you, and you can touch me.”

“That’s--are you _sure_?”

“Give me your hands.”

Gabriel did, trustingly, and Sandalphon placed them around his waist.

“I’m going to hold you,” Sandalphon said. “And kiss you. And maybe later I’ll fuck you if you like, and kiss your thighs.”

“Sandalphon,” he gasped, eyes wide, hands clinging where Sandalphon had placed them. “Do you really want to?”

“You deny yourself more than I ever would.” He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek to watch his eyelashes flutter. “When did you get it in your head that you couldn’t have this?”

Sandalphon crowded up against him, letting their bodies come together in an embrace.

“I don’t know what to do in this body, sometimes,” Gabriel admitted. “Feels like it could overwhelm me. But--but if it’s you. I trust you.”

Sandalphon nodded against him.

Around them, in the near distance, he heard the low whir of hoverboards. The swish and flap of wings. The padding of footsteps down hallways that blinked in and out of existence. The constant hum of busyness, of hurry-up-and-wait, of seconds and minutes turning into nothing, as the pull of time couldn’t touch them here in Heaven. But they could touch each other, and they did, and they kissed. And Sandalphon would make a spot for them, a place of permanence, of constancy. It would be the place where their bodies touched, where their hands met, and their lips pushed together. A place that existed in time and space, and the time was always, and the space was them.


End file.
